war_evolvedfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Systems Alliance
The Alliance is the representative body of Auraxis and primary faction which enforces Galactic Law in the Milky Way and Andromeda Systems. The Alliance is also known for their steep defense of humanity. The Alliance is governed by a Parliament based at The Ganymede Presidium, which serves as the Alliance's political capital. History Establishment In 2098, the United States waged war against Columbia, but called it off after a misunderstanding was confirmed. America decided it was time to evolutionize. On April 4, 2098, the United Nations Alliance Military was formed. That year, the United States disbanded multiple services, such as the Executive, Legislative and Judicial branches of the government, the Central Intelligence Agency, and several others. The Government was replaced by the Alliance Parliament, which at the time, was based at The Supreme Court. Even a new American Flag surfaced almost overnight. Years followed, and by 2183, the Alliance Military was fully functional. = Chinese-Alliance War In 2116, The Alliance's High Chancellor, Robert Anderson ordered a Drone to be flown over China for reconnaissance. This was provoked after several rivalries between China and Britain rose. Out of retaliation, China hacked into the Alliance's satellite systems and caused multiple surges in computers, television, and radios. China also mobilized to American territory, taking Wake Island, the American Samoa, and Alaska. After deploying another drone to China to deliver propaganda, the operator somehow dropped several guided missiles, which damaged Chinese property. Outraged, China declared war on America. The Alliance deployed the 45th Marines to Wake Island, under the Command of Lieutenant General Aaron Winter, the Marines took Wake from the Chinese and used it as their own command center. The Marines were then deployed to the American Samoa, but by that time, China declared peace, ending the war. The Alliance never went into real combat until 4001, hundreds of years later. Expansion Since then, the Alliance has continued its expansion, annexing several countries and islands. The Alliance soon moved towards the Middle East in 4001. During this time, the new High Chancellor was Jason Montero, a military veteran. Montero had formed treaties with the Pan-Celtic Resistance and Navajo Nation. The Alliance deployed a Marine Force to Africa. The Marines encountered the African Union, and quickly formed a treaty of alliance with them. The Alliance also began to establish into space, discovering Element Zero, Dark Energy, and Mass Acceleration. Using these components to create massive vessels. The Alliance even created a type of "superhuman" known as Biotics. Early Biotics were sailors and shipbuilders, exposed to Element Zero and Dark Energy. This gave them the ability to harness Dark Energy. Shortly afterward, Biotic Amps were created to be neurally implanted into the Biotics brain to make their powers more stable. Invasion of Mars In April of 4001, Germany began to colonize and terraform Mars. This provoked Alliance distrust and intervention. The Alliance and their allies mobilized their fleets, over 20,500 ships strong. On the 20th of April, they invaded Mars. Yet, ill prepared for German defenses, failed horribly. The Allies lost over 15,000 ships to German MAC cannons. During the invasion, the African Union defected to the German side out of fear, causing them to appear on the Alliance's list of primary focus. The Alliance then suffered the loss of the Navajo Nation the next week. Foreign Affairs Relations early on in the existence of the ESA were relatively AU-Alliance War The first AU-Alliance War started in 4001, shortly after the attempted invasion of Mars. The AU's betrayal was seen as an act of war, and the AU was soon seen as the Alliance's primary enemy. The invasion began Category:Countries